Our Own Perfect World
by Utsukushii Kohana
Summary: A little look into the future lives of Katara and Aang, how they've settled down happily in their own perfect world after the war.


**Our Own Perfect World**

* * *

A little look into the future lives of Katara and Aang, how they've settled down happily in their own perfect world after the war. Oneshot.

**A/N:** I discussed with some people of how Future!Kataang with a family would look like, which gave me inspiration to write this. Enjoy!

_Oh, just to clarify:  
Mizu water, and is their oldest son  
Sora sky, and is their middle daughter  
Tsuki moon, and is their youngest daughter_

* * *

"Dinner is ready!" Katara yelled to no-one in the room but to her family who were somewhere in the house, from where she was standing at the table, on which she was putting down the plates at the seats for herself, her husband and children. She walked back to the stove, where her pot of sea prunes was cooking, and turned it off. Then she heaved the big, metal pot from its place with a towel to not get her hands burnt and placed it on the middle of the table, and turned around again to get a big spoon to scoop up the sea prunes into each plate. As she seated herself on her regular spot, she noticed that no-one had entered the room so far, making her raise an eyebrow curiously and she got up to look for them in the house.

She headed to their cosy, little living room, with a big platypus-bear carpet in the centre and a little fireplace in the wall, but no-one was there. Sighing silently, she walked up the stairs to check the bedrooms of her children and her husband (meaning her own bedroom), but no-one was their either. Growing more frustrated by the minute, because the dinner she made would get cold, she went outside to look in the garden if anyone was there, and yet, much to her dismay, no-one was there either. So there was only one place left to look then, and she could guess whose idea it was to head there right before dinner, after she explicitly told them not to leave the house because dinner would have been served in a couple of minutes.

Boy, was he in problem, she thought, as she stomped her way to the lake nearby their house...

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Look at what I can do!" his youngest daughter screamed at him, always trying to get his attention the most, and made a small, tidal wave by controlling the water as perfectly as her mother could.

Aang smiled affectionately at his baby-girl and the pride was shimmering in his big, grey eyes. "Very good, Tsuki. You keep up your practice and you will become a Master just like your mother," he said honestly, causing a huge toothy smirk appear on her lips and she practically jumped up and down out of joy.

Tsuki was a very cute, little girl who resembled her father the most, she had pale skin like him and she had the same energy as him and she was always so cheery and bubbly like him as well—nothing could break her spirit and hope. She had the wavy, long dark brown hair and the ocean-blue eyes just as her mother, and she was a waterbender like her mother. Always dreaming of becoming a powerful waterbending master just like her, she practiced every day very hard and she kept going even if she had some problem with one waterbending trick.

Suddenly her tidal wave had changed course and splashed all over Tsuki, who pouted as she became completely drenched. Her ocean-blue orbs moved to where her older sister, Sora, was standing at the bank of the lake with a smug smirk plastered on her face and her hands placed on her slim hips.

"Why did you do that for?" Tsuki shouted at her, her voice cracking because she was so proud of herself for creating that tidal wave and her sister had to ruin it with one little breeze.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Sora replied simply, "I felt like doing that."

Unlike her baby-sister, Sora wasn't so bubbly and cheery and enthusiastic. She was more stubborn, sarcastic and a little know-it-all, but behind that though exterior of her, she did care a lot for her family, she just didn't like to show it. With a lighter shade than the mocha-coloured skin of Katara and greyish silver eyes and mid-long dark brown hair, she resembled Katara's look the more than Tsuki. She also had a temper that could rival her mothers, much to her siblings's dismay—sometimes, though, they kind of got used to it.

Mizu, the oldest of Aang and Katara's children and their only son, stepped up between his two quibbling sisters, and frowned disappointedly at Sora. "That wasn't nice, you know that. Tsuki worked hard to be able to summon a tidal wave and all she wanted was to show it to dad," he told her to the point.

She snorted, annoyed. "Well, it served her right. Air beats water," she taunted, sticking out her tongue to her little sister, which made Tsuki even pout bigger and her eyes began to cloud over at the mean words of her sister.

"That's not true," Mizu disagreed, rolling his eyes at his stubborn sister, "All elements are equally important; no element is superior to the other, you know that."

Aang beamed proudly at his son, especially after hearing those words. Mizu was the peacekeeper of the family, without a doubt, he was the mature, wise and responsible one of the three. Always looking out for his sisters, always coming in between their fights to make sure they would solve whatever issue they had—Sora's and Tsuki's personalities did clash after all—and always helping them through anything. He had the same shade of skin as Sora, but had the eyes of Katara and the hair—well, if Aang wouldn't shave it, of course—as Aang.

"He's right, Sora," Aang spoke up, standing in the water just as Tsuki but then opposite her, "You shouldn't sabotage your little sister, but you should be supportive of her and apologize."

Sora pursed her lips pensively, shifting from supporting herself on one feet to the other, and she heaved an irritated sigh, as she contemplated their tiny speeches. "Fine," she finally said, the irritation slightly leaking in her voice, "Tsuki, I'm sorry for destroying your wave-thingy."

Smiling broadly and toothily, Tsuki ran up to her sister and threw her wet body onto Sora's, much to her discomfort. "Apologies accepted," she mumbled, as she wrapped her small arms around her sister, squeezing and snuggling into the semi-embrace—Sora was glad she got a hug from her sister, but she was squirming to get loose because she didn't like how Tsuki was making her all wet too.

Aang smiled half-way. "Good, I'm proud of both of you," he said, contently and then suggested eagerly, "So let's presume our training, shall we?"

"Let's not, shall we?" a new voice intervened, clearly belonging to an angry Katara. She was standing behind Sora and Mizu, her foot tapping rapidly and her arms crossed defiantly over her chest and her eyebrows knitted together madly; making her family gulp scared. "Let's go to the house and eat dinner which would probably be cold by now, which I made after I said clearly that no-one should run off anywhere because I wanted you to come within the second I would tell you it was ready!" she rambled on, angrily shouting at them, "Normally I wouldn't be this upset about it, but it isn't the first time, right? I slave at that stove for you guys and this is the thanks and appreciation I get—you guys running away?!"

Aang stepped out of the water and ambled over to his wife, placing his hands on both her upper arms, and summoning all the courage he needed to face an angry Katara. "Honey, it's my fault. Don't yell at the kids, but yell at me."

The three kids looked at scenery with wide, startled eyes and when Katara looked at them with a raised eyebrow as to ask 'Is this true?', they nodded shortly to affirm their dad's answer.

Licking her dry lips in thought, she exhaled hissingly and said, much more calmer this time, "Okay, seeing as dinner is cold anyways and you're probably not that hungry, I want to see what you guys have learned from you father today."

The kids cheered in unison and readied themselves in their stances to show off their new bending moves to their mother, while Aang smiled at Katara pleased and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him as they both watched their children bend away impressively and content. They sure had built up their own perfect world.

* * *


End file.
